Electronic devices (computers, cellular telephones, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
This increased complexity has led to an increased need for simulation software that can simulate digital circuits and/or digital systems. Simulation software may be used to verify or test a hardware design before the hardware is actually made. Simulators may be used to check different levels of a hardware design. For example, simulators may be used to verify transistors, gates, circuits, chips, processors, algorithms, etc., prior to building them in the complex semiconductor process.
Digital circuits are often dependent on a clock or clocks for timing of the circuits or systems. Benefits may be realized by providing improved simulation software with improved clocking capabilities.